In home décor and interior design, window treatments are often used to add color, pattern, and style to a room. A window valance is a form of window treatment that covers the uppermost part of a window and can be hung alone or paired with window blinds or curtains. Valances are a popular decorative choice for concealing drapery hardware and are available in a wide range of sizes, shapes, and colors. Existing window valance designs typically use a fabric sleeve that is hung on a horizontal rod or sliding track system above the top of a window to decorate the top of the window and hide the supporting hardware. The color, texture, and pattern of the fabric are usually selected to complement the interior design of a room.
Often, it can be desirable to change the color and patterns of a valance according to the changing seasons, holidays, special occasions, or simply to provide a fresh new design. However, current methods of valance installation make it difficult and time consuming to change a window valance. Moreover, the cost to purchase and install valances can be cost prohibitive. For these reasons, it may not be practical or affordable for homeowners and consumers to change their valance window treatments as often as desired.